<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sandcastle by mrkscafe (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831658">Sandcastle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mrkscafe'>mrkscafe (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Changing Tenses, Implied homophobia, Internal homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Not That Sad, One Shot, Unrequited Love, drunk calls and the past, implied injury, sorry haha, to be specific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mrkscafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Iwaizumi thinks that maybe this is love.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
Where Iwaizumi and Oikawa love each other at the wrong times</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sandcastle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm so sorry for my tenses switching because i'm sure it happened. this is quite short? thank you to anyone that's deciding to read this !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Iwa-chan! Come on!” Oikawa runs through the blue waters, waves crashing into his legs and laughter ringing through the air. Iwaizumi watches his best friend splash around in the ocean, a careless smile so bright he thinks that any amount of pain or trouble would be worth seeing this smile. The sun makes Oikawa’s dry hair lighter, a warm glow present; Iwaizumi feels like time has been suspended in space, like everything revolved around this moment. He didn’t notice that he was staring, his body unaccustomed to the action and unable to identify it for him. He spent so long stopping himself from staring, hiding his feelings ever so carefully over the years.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His parents explained that love came on its own whim and that he'd know it, they said it would hit him suddenly and abruptly. His grandmother said it was like a soft wind, it would flow and he’d feel it there but the beginning of when would be a haze. He would never identify the exact moment, is what she said. Iwaizumi thinks that maybe <strong>this</strong> is love. That love was his best friend smiling in the sun, calling his name, that love was natural and unfound, always new in some way. To Iwaizumi love was a sandcastle built from memory. For Iwaizumi who had known Oikawa for as long as he could remember his love never hit him and his love wasn’t a wind. His love was in every grain of sand, from the very beginning. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iwaizumi felt a cold wet hand grab his, and blinked as his vision welcomed two smiling honey brown eyes filled with mischief and mirth. His face pulled into a scowl but his eyes grew soft and his cheeks warmer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Was Iwa-chan staring at me?” Oikawa winks playfully. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What are you talking about Trashkawa.” Iwaizumi smacks his friend, chasing him towards the water. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So mean~ You loveeee me!” Oikawa yells laughing loudly, a teasing smile at his lips. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Somehow, I do.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oikawa! Stop! You’re going too far, you’re hurting yourself!” Iwaizumi watches as his best friend throws himself into drills upon drills, body near breaking point. Oikawa glares at him, eyes filled with tears and anger directed to everyone and everything. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If I can’t play like I used to then what’s—” Oikawa’s voice cracks and Iwaizumi’s heart drops with it. “...What’s the point?” Oikawa whispers out, the silence in the gym is deafening and the only sound comes from Oikawa’s exhausted panting. Oikawa turns around, clutching a volleyball in his hands. “Just go away.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Not until you come with me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No one wants you here!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You need to rest Tooru.” Oikawa shoulders stiffen, his arms fall to his sides as one of his fists clench. Oikawa whirls around with angry tear-stained cheeks but the only thing Iwaizumi paid attention to was the anger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!” Oikawa’s crying again and Iwaizumi wants nothing more than to stop the tears. “YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!”  He’s never wanted to be the cause of these tears, his heart ached at the sounds of Oikawa’s sobs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What don’t I understand?” His question comes out in an almost whisper, he struggles to grasp at what he can do to help. Oikawa sobs harder as he wipes at his tears with his arms, left hand still clutching the volleyball tight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “I </em> <b> <em>can’t </em> </b> <em> leave behind what I love.” Iwaizumi hears the sharp intake of breath before realizing it came from his own lips. His next words fall from his lips before he can stop them. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Then </em> <b> <em>why </em> </b> <em> are you asking </em> <b> <em>me </em> </b> <em> too?”  </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“...what?” </em> </b> <em> Oikawa’s reddened eyes widen through his tears and the volleyball in his hand drops, the sound of it hitting the floor echoes. Oikawa’s eyes are filled with confusion and surprise, they flickered through so many emotions but for a second it landed on one. The moment Iwaizumi recognized the look Oikawa gave him, humiliating regret burned through him and the underlying tears of a broken heart. </em> <b> <em>Disgust</em></b><em>.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Who is th—” Iwaizumi struggles with the phone in his hand, a facetime call just barely missed.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan! Didja miss me~” A ghost of a giggle before the voice whispers out the next words. “...Probably not huh?” Iwaizumi repositions his arms and his eyes focus on the small screen in front of him, the person’s brown dark eyes are cloudy and cheeks are rosy but he recognizes the face and voice almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa?...you’re drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be meeeean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa scolds playfully almost the same as all those years ago, but his words are tinged with an emotion Iwaizumi can’t name. Slowly, through the screen, Oikawa’s eyes go sharp in recognition before being filled with tears and Iwaizumi makes a noise of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing Iwa-chan!” Half of Oikawa’s face falls into his pillow. “I just...haha...you still have that picture of us.” Iwaizumi glances behind him at a corkboard on the wall filled with papers and a couple of polaroids; one of them is a picture of him and Oikawa, and another is of their old volleyball team. “Honestly, I thought you hated me Iwa-chan after everything that happened...” Iwaizumi sighs, unable to respond to his old friend’s confession. Sleep weighs on his mind, tired of thinking of the past and old mistakes, Iwaizumi tries to convince Oikawa to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>“Only if you don’t hang up okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Whatever you say Iwa-chan~” Oikawa laughs into his pillow, the sound was slightly muffled but it was still the <em> same </em>. Iwaizumi smiles sadly, a dull ache of regret makes itself present at the lack of his heart’s reaction or how he no longer feels the desire to kiss his old friend with the front of it being a kiss goodnight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Some things don’t stay the same. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What— </em>oh...did I call you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> And </em> I’m leaving now. Sorry to have bothered you and your <em> wonderful </em>life.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant Tooru”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Don’t </em> call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making this difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well. It wouldn’t be this difficult if you hadn’t left.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told me to leave!”</p><p> </p><p>“You never listened to me before!”</p><p> </p><p>“That was <em> before </em> it all <em> changed </em> ! You <em> can’t </em>blame me!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I don’t! </em> It was <em> my </em> fault! <em> Okay </em> ? <em> I’m sorry </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“...Why did you call?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m five years late.” Oikawa laughed, a sound that shouldn’t have sounded so filled with sadness and regret. A sound that wasn’t supposed to <em>be </em>at moments like these, where Iwaizumi can hear the way his old friend is <em>breaking.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Late to what?”</p><p> </p><p>“To tell you,<em> I love you, </em>” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Oikawa speaks up, warning in his voice before Iwaizumi can even respond. <b>“</b><b><em>Don’t say sorry</em></b><b>. I’m not sorry for loving you. I just wish I could’ve realized sooner.”</b> Oikawa awkwardly laughs before he’s cut off by a <em>beep, beep, beep. </em>Iwaizumi sits, staring at his phone, he regrets the words he had thought that night; it had never been a mistake to love Oikawa. He knew it was too late, that feeling that he felt five years ago was gone, replaced by the ghost of a friendship they once had. There had been a time when he would’ve been happy to hear those three words, but the feelings that once took up a place in his heart, have washed away like a sandcastle on a beach; merely a memory with no trace. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>In another life, I’d still love you.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you sooo much for reading this all !!! tell me your thoughts and drop a kudo if u want &lt;3</p><p>find me on twt: @sunsjrl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>